Stormcloaks
The Stormcloaks are a Faction featured in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Led by Ulfric Stormcloak, they oppose the Imperial Legion and their attempts to force Skyrim into an alliance with the Thalmor and the Cyrodilic Empire. The Dragonborn had the option of joining the Stormcloaks during Alduin's assault on Helgen, if they fled execution with Ralof. It is possible the Dragonborn joined the Imperial Legion instead, during the same event. Characteristics Philosophy {C}The Stormcloaks believe that Skyrim should no longer belong to the crumbling Empire, this line of thinking came about due to the actions of the Empire during the Markarth Incident. Stormcloaks are suspicious of citizens from foreign provinces, especially mer. The suspicion stems from the Thalmor dominance in Cyrodiil after the Great War and a strong sense of nationalism. Leadership and opposition The group is led by Ulfric Stormcloak, the Jarl of Windhelm http://www.bethblog.com/index.php/2011/09/27/a-star-studded-cast/ , who defeated the High King of Skyrim, and are opposed by the Imperial Army, which is commanded by General Tullius in the Civil War that sprouted from the Jarls' failure to decide on a new High King. Believing their leader Ulfric Stormcloak deserves the rank of High King of Skyrim, the Stormcloaks resist Imperial and Thalmor influence in Skyrim. War tactics They follow guerrilla hit-and-run tactics to overwhelm the larger Imperial armies and primarily depend on the conventional sword and arrow in combat. They are mostly un-regimental, too, not relying entirely on rank like the Imperial Army; instead relying on the talent of powerful Nord warriors in their fold to achieve their goals. They are against all who have any ties to the Imperials and as such hate groups like the Battle-Born. However, the Gray-Manes are strongly loyal because of Ulfric and his army. Armor They have the same pattern Armor as all the other Holds, just in blue. Initiation Invitation .]] Ralof invited the Dragonborn to join the Stormcloaks if he or she followed him through Helgen Keep during Alduin's destruction of the city. Likewise, Stormcloak Soldiers might have also attempted to recruit the Dragonborn when encountered through Skyrim. You need to pick wisely though. If you choose the Stormcloaks, you can not leave after you do the "Jagged Crown". If you are not finished with that quest yet, finish it and give the crown to the Imperials and they wil let you join. Introductory mission .]] {C}To become a Stormcloak, the Dragonborn ventures to Windhelm, seat of Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak. There, his second-in-command, Galmar Stone-Fist, tests the Dragonborn to ensure their devotion to the Stormcloak cause. He asks the Dragonborn to travel to an island northeast of The College of Winterhold, where The Serpent Stone is located and slay an Ice Wraith. Doing so, the Dragonborn returns, where it is revealed that slaying the Wraith was as much a test of prowess in battle as it was a test of loyalty, because finding the island is dangerous and difficult. As a new member, the Dragonborn receives the customary Stormcloak Armor. Upon joining the Stormcloaks, the Dragonborn cannot join the Imperial Legion. Oath All new initiates to the Stormcloaks must recite the Oath: "I do swear my blood and honor to the service of Ulfric Stormcloak Jarl of Windhelm and true High King of Skyrim. As Talos is my witness, may this oath bind me to death and beyond... ...even to my lord as to my fellow brothers and sisters in arms. All hail the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim!" Ranks There are 5 ranks that can be earned if the Stormcloaks are joined during the Civil War questline. Progress in rank occurs at the completion of key battles during the war. *Ice Veins - Complete Joining the Legion *Bone-Crusher - Complete Battle for Whiterun *Praefect - Complete Rescue from Fort Neugrad *Snow-Hammer - Complete The Battle for Fort Sungard *Storm-Blade - Complete The Battle for Fort Snowhawk *Battle-Maiden - the Dragonborn cannot achieve this rank. Stormcloak Camps Stormcloak camps are located within each hold throughout Skyrim, with the exception of Eastmarch hold. These serve as outposts for the Stormcloaks and are instrumental in the ongoing civil war. They are normally commanded by a Stormcloak Officer who can be found in his tent, and also have a quarter-master working at a forge who will also serve as a merchant. *Falkreath Stormcloak Camp *Haafingar Stormcloak Camp *Hjaalmarch Stormcloak Camp *Pale Stormcloak Camp *Reach Stormcloak Camp *Rift Stormcloak Camp *Whiterun Stormcloak Camp *Winterhold Stormcloak Camp Post Civil War After the conclusion of the civil war in favor of the Stormcloaks, the player will be told there are still Imperial camps out there to destroy. However when visiting said camps the commanders will still be flagged as essential NPCs (invincible) and cannot be killed, furthermore the Imperial soldiers at these camps will eventually respawn. Additionally, characters in the game will continue to make comments about the war. A number of notable changes occur after completing the Stormcloak campaign: *Vignar Gray-Mane becomes Jarl of Whiterun. *Skald the Elder is reinstalled as Jarl of Dawnstar, assuming that the player gave Dawnstar to the Imperials in the negotiations. *Stormcloak soldiers replace the guards in many holds. *Jarls who have been removed from their throne due to the Stormcloaks take over are all kept down in the cellar of the Blue Palace in Solitude along with their housecarls, stewards and a few other noteable NPC's who support the Imperial Legion. Notable Members , a Stormcloak officer.]] *Ulfric Stormcloak - The leader of the Stormcloaks, Jarl of Windhelm. *Galmar Stone-Fist - Second in command to the Jarl. *Ralof - A member of the Stormcloaks who was captured alongside the Dragonborn. *Gunjar - A member of the Stormcloaks whose body is found in the Helgen Keep. *Hjornskar Head-Smasher - A Stormcloak Captain. *Yrsarald Thrice-Pierced - A member of the Stormcloaks residing at the Palace of the Kings. *Kottir Red-Shoal - A Stormcloak Captain. Reach Stormcloak Camp. An NPC with Stormcloak Civil War missions. *Istar Cairn-Breaker - A Stormcloak Captain located in the Haafinger Stormcloak Camp. *Scavenger *Bolund - Brother of Solaf, a merchant in Falkreath. He is verbally hostile against any non-Nord characters. *Lilija - The deceased daughter of Nura Snow-Shod. She served as a healer or "Battle Maiden". Quests *Joining the Stormcloaks *The Jagged Crown *Message To Whiterun (Stormcloaks) *Battle for Whiterun *Liberation of Skyrim **Rescue From Fort Neugrad **Compelling Tribute (Stormcloaks) **The Battle for Fort Sungard **A False Front **The Battle for Fort Snowhawk **The Battle for Fort Hraggstad **Battle for Solitude Achievements/Trophies References Category:Skyrim: Factions Category:Factions Category:Stormcloaks